Tomatoes and Thank You's
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: In the beginning, Sakura would have shared her tomatoes with Sasuke. Now, things are more than a little different. Implied SasuSaku. Oneshotish.


Tomatoes and Thank You's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters or tomatoes. **

**AN: This story comes in three parts: Original, After, and Years After. They're not three separate parts, they're all inter-connected.

* * *

**

It was a not so bright and sunny day. Team Seven had just completed their umpteenth boring D-rank mission, this time washing an old lady's clothes. Kakashi promised them lunch at a new farmer's market restaurant and even though he said he'd pay for it, the entire team brought money anyways because they knew what Kakashi meant by 'I'll pay for it' was 'I'll pay for it with YOUR money'. Nevertheless, the whole gang was more than happy to be taken there for they had heard of all the fresh fruits and vegetables that were served and the restaurant, since its opening, had received very good reviews from all the critics.

Upon arrival, Kakashi noted that the booths only sat two people. He took Naruto with him and left Sasuke with Sakura, knowing that if he put Naruto with Sasuke they'd probably tear the place down and if he put Naruto with Sakura, she'd probably find some way to conveniently remove her oh-so-loveable sensei from his seat. In the end, no one minded where he or she was sitting because they were all excited to try the food from there.

Their orders were placed and their meals only took ten minutes to arrive to their respective tables. Sakura, having butterflies running through her stomach at very high speeds, obviously chose to get a salad because she did not think she could stomach 'real' food at the moment.

Sasuke had ordered chicken but was very displeased to see that the meal did not come with its promised cherry tomatoes. When he asked the waiter why that was, the man in suit had told him that they'd run out and that Sasuke's meal would be for free because of it. Sasuke's interrogation seemed to relent when he had been told that the meal would be free but do not mistake him; he was still very upset that he wouldn't be receiving his cherry tomatoes.

Sakura, seeing his expression turn sour at the prospect of no cherry tomatoes decided to share hers with him, without letting him know she was. Slowly, she stood up and as she got a questioning look from Sasuke, she pretended to be looking for someone. Walking near the table, she placed a single cherry tomato on the edge of his plate.

Sasuke noticed it teetering dangerously on the edge and quickly snatched it up and placed it in his mouth. Damn, if those weren't the best friggin' tomatoes he'd ever had…but how to get more? He was much too proud to ask for another one though he knew that if he did, Sakura would be more than happy to give up all of hers. But what if she liked tomatoes too? Hmm…

Before she could leave, Sasuke placed his hand on top of hers and suddenly appeared behind her. A cool breeze went through the open space restaurant and she shivered. "Sakura…" she heard him whisper her name, "thank you." Next thing she knew, everything went black.

* * *

_**AFTER:**_

Sasuke was more than a little pleased after he finished his tomatoes, even though he knew he should be feeling guilty. He had just knocked out his teammate after all. The waiter, after coming around with the check, glanced suspiciously back and forth from Sasuke to Sakura. Had the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan begun killing innocent citizens like his brother? Still wanting to get paid though, he said nothing and was relieved when he saw the girl's breath fog up her glass of water. Sasuke, though not gentleman enough to just politely ask for more tomatoes, was gentleman enough to pay for the meal with his own money.

When he met up with Kakashi and Naruto, they gave him strange looks almost as if to say 'Why are you carrying an unconscious Sakura over your shoulder?' To this, Sasuke just shrugged and replied, "Don't look at me like that; she just fell asleep."

Naruto and Kakashi exchanged glances at this conspicuous answer and silently agreed to never let Sasuke be alone in a restaurant booth with Sakura again.

* * *

_**YEARS LATER:**_

Sasuke had come back to Konoha, a little less than willingly and the rest of Team Seven (Sai included) bonded with him again, also a little less than willingly. It was a weekend and they surprisingly had received no mission for the day, so they went to go eat out. Walking through the small village with them, Kakashi noticed a very familiar farmers market restaurant and dragged the rest of his team inside.

Again, Sasuke was to sit with Sakura, the incident from years ago long forgotten. Besides, Sakura was very powerful now; she could handle a hungry Sasuke. The two sat at a booth and ordered their meals. Once again, much to Sasuke's dismay, the restaurant had run out of tomatoes. He sighed heavily and told the frightened waiter that it was fine before the man in his suit scurried away.

Again, Sakura had gotten her cherry tomatoes and was happily eating them while smiling at Sasuke, almost as if to taunt him. Sasuke just picked at his plate, looking down, peering up only when he noticed Sakura with a cherry tomato in her hand. Just like before, she stood up, pretending to look for someone and placed it dangerously on the edge of his plate.

Thinking he could pull the same trick twice, he quickly moved behind her and hit her on the neck, thinking she would fall unconscious like before and he'd be left with all the tomatoes. However, when he did hit her, the Sakura in front of him disappeared into a cloud of smoke as he heard a voice hiss in his ear, "Not this time."

Next thing Uchiha Sasuke knew, he woke up to an angry waiter wanting his money. He quickly shoved the required amount into the waiter's outstretched hand and on the way out, was met with the sight of Sakura perched on the roof opposite the restaurant.

She waved.

He glared.

She smiled.

He scowled.

She laughed at him and said, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," before bounding off.


End file.
